Season's Of Love
by FanfictionWhisperx
Summary: Fabberry AU . Rachel and Quinn was secretly dating senior year they decided to stay friend's while Rachel went to New York and Quinn goes to New Haven. Quinn and Beth are moving in with Rachel , Santana , and Dani Can Rachel and Quinn remain just friend's or will old feeling's come back ? minor Dantanna BETA NEEDED
1. Chapter 1

** Fabberry AU . Rachel and Quinn was secretly dating senior year they decided to stay friend's while Rachel went to New York and Quinn goes to New Haven. Quinn and Beth are moving in with Rachel , Santana , and Dani Can Rachel and Quinn remain just friend's or will old feeling's come back ?**

** Four year's ago ...**

Quinn and Rachel where in Rachel's room kissing with Finding Nemo in the background a moan ecasped one from one of the girl's Rachel was the first to pull away grasping for air licking her swollen pink lip's looking down at Quinn who was beneath her also grasping for air and lip's swollen also a hickey forming on 3 inches below her ear making a smile form on Rachel lip's she traced the red swollen mark before kissing it once again making eye contact with her girlfriend's Hazel eye's she layed next to her making Quinn face her wrapping an arm around her small waist pulling her closer her face in rachel neck she felt hot tear's sinking into her flora dress she kissed Rachel hair before looking in her girlfriend big brown eye's she get lost in she sighed deeply knowing the conversation the two been avoiding was now coming to the light.

" Quinn what are we going to do " Rachel whispered looking at her girlfriend who was looking down at her she kissed the smaller girl's lip's again " I dont make you hold back . because i tend to do that alot Finn for example i really do care for you and Beth but i know you have to support her and make her happy . I just want you to be wit- " she was stopped by soft lips covering her's making her close her eye's enjoying the moment Quinn pulled away

" Rachel we will figure it out i promise okay " she said kissing the girl on her forehead both sat in slilence untill santana voice echoed through the room

' It's Aunty Sanny answering the freaking phone ' making rachel laughing shaking her head Quinn groaned rolling her eye'sat her bestfriend reaching over Rachel to grab her phone that was on the dresser .

" Hello " she said laying her head on rachel small chest she heard her joyful three year old laughing in the background making Quinn smile

" Quinn i lost beth i cant find her " she heard santana say she could feel santanna smiling Quinn played along gasping

" Dang , I Guess she can't go to the glee party later on " Santanna must had her on speaker because she heard her daughter shouting

" aunty tanna i right here " over and over again she heard santanna laugh and beth laugh's get closer to the phone

" Lizard baby i didn't loose you , Quinn she can go to the glee party i found her " she heard and laughter before the phone hung up Quinn sat up straighting her dress pulling rachel up who was also wearing a dress kissing the smaller girl again

" we should get going to the party don't want you late now do we ?" she joked making a smirk form on Rachel lips shaking her head no started walking out her room with Quinn right on her head .

oOoOoOo

Rachel and Quinn walked into the chior room where everybody was at laughing and drinking making the last couple day's they had with eachother worth it they saw Finn and Puck dacing with beth as brad playing Twinkle little star on the pino and Beth singing along she spotted her Mommy and Rachie she ran to the door making the secret couple present's known

" Rachiee you made it , it's my party " she stated her blonde hair in pigtail's she had on a red skirt and a white hello kitty shirt and a party hat on she made the room chuckled Quinn chuckled at her daughter who was in rachel arm's

" oh really this is all for you " rachel played along Beth nodded her head

" Everybody said so right " she asked the room looking at everybody who looked at the little girl nodding their head's making Quinn roll her eye's her 3 year old daughter had her friend's in her hand's like putty .

" stop spoling her i have to deal with her " she half-joked earning a glare from her daughter which is similar to her's making her raise an eyebrow at her daughter sharing her own glare making the room laugh at the two

" alright monkey face let's go see if coach have your candy " he said taking the girl out of rachel arm's she smiled Coach sue was the most meaniest person ever but not to little beth they father and daughter left the room to go on their mission Rachel and Quinn went there own way's .

oOoOoO

Tear's where in both Rachel's and Quinn eye's there both where going there own live's

" how about we just stay friend's and in four year's the feeling's still there then will give it another try okay " Quinn said kissing the girl one last time who was tear eyed nodding her head she grabbed her pink suitcase walking to the other New direction's saying her final good-bye's before going to New york . Beth tugged on rachel's jacket making rachel bend down so they could make eye contact Beth hazel eye's where filled with tear's

" Rachie , your coming back right " she asked looking at the brunette Rachel couldnt lie to the girl shaking her head

" im moving to New York and your moving to New Haven "she told the child who nodded her head

" rachie "

" yes beth " she said looking at the child hazel eyes she loves so much

" you wont forget me right " she questioned making tears well-up in rachel eyes rachel shook her heaf pulling the girl into a hug

"never "

" New York train is taking off in 5 " a lady said through the speaker's rachel kissed beth on the forehead and gave her a hug " you can call anytime you want okay " she said the little girl nodded her head . rachel went around hugging and kissing them on the cheek's she walked into her train taking her seat watching the train started moving and she was leaving her family and friend's behind .

**present **

Quinn and beth walked off the subway taking a deep breath of New York air Quinn looked at her Seven year old who cheek's where red from the cold air

" This is our new Home "


	2. Chapter 2

Beth was skipping happily through New York sidewalks with her mother her golden blonde hair blowing behind her as she skipped and talked to her mother

" i cant wait to see rachie and auntie tanna " the child said basically scream making Quinn chuckle at the child listing to her rant about the things the four going to do while in New York they turned the corner and finally met there destination ' The Spotlight Diner ' the two Blonde's walked into the dinner waitress had on red and black uniform's they looked around and spotted a seat by the juice box no longer then ten minutes a short blonde with a bright smile on her face came up to the two handing beth a kid's menu and a crayons making the girl giggle the mystery sent they younger blonde a wink. she looked at Quin handing her menu then looked into her hazel eye's trying to figure out where she seen these two before but she shrugged it off she see 1,000 people it's new york .

" im Dani and i'll be your waitress for today " she stated pulling out a notepad and pen in her front pouch of her apron " can i start you two off with drink's ? " she questioned pen already on the notepad ready to take the two order's

" im Beth and i'll take pink lemonade please " the girl said with a bright smile that made Dani smile even wider and nodded her head writing it down on her notepad still looking at the younger blonde then turning her head to look at the older one

" i'll take the same " she said Dani scribble that down also nodding her head smacking her lips when she was down a smile on her face

" are you ready to order "

" can i have spaghetti please with sugar " she said dani wrote that down also nodding her head

" i'll see what i can do sweetcake's " she said with a playful wink making beth laugh and finish her coloring she looked at Quinn " and what can i get for you " she asked

" um , a salad will be okay ranch dressing please " Dani nodded her head smiling at the two Music started playing Dani smiled again

"enjoy the show " she said before walking away Beth clapped happily Quinn stomached filled with butterfly's and her hand's got sweaty when she heard her ex girlfriend unique voice .

_Rachel _; **Santana ; ****Rachel and Santana**

_It's been a hard day's night_  
_And I've been working like a dog_  
_It's been a hard day's night_  
_I should be sleeping like a log_

_But when I get home to you_  
_I find the things that you do_  
_Will make me feel all right _

rachel sang leaning on two dude's table turning her head walking around the left side of the dinner moving to where Santana was which was next to the juice box both not noticing the two blonde's

**You know I work all day**  
**To get you money to buy you things**  
**And it's worth it just to hear you say**  
**You're gonna give me everything**

**So why on earth should I moan?**  
**'Cause when I get you alone**

they dance around the dinner with waitress on table's some still passing out order's Beth was nodding her head dancing along too the two brunettes singing.

_You know I feel okay_

_When I'm home_  
_Everything seems to be right_  
_When I'm home_  
_Feeling you holding me tight, tight, yeah_

the two and waitress ran around there table stopping at the juice box

**It's been a hard day's night**

**And I've been working like a dog**

**It's been a hard day's night**

**I should be sleeping like a log**

But when I get home to you  
I find the things that you do

they ran to the bar and got lifted up by two male waitress dancing

_Will make me feel all right, ooww_

**So why on earth should I moan?  
'Cause when I get you** alone

_You know I feel_ okay  
**When I'm home  
Everything seems to be right  
When I'm home  
Feeling you holding me tight, tight,** yeah

they song ended and the two brunettes where grasping for air while customers clapped and some whistled and Beth jumping up and down clapping for her two favorite people in the world they watched Dani walking with there food but stopped to talk to santana who looked at Quinn right in the eye's she smirked and walked over with Dani who sat the food in front of the couple Santana took a deep breath

" was i kick ass or what ? " she asked making a smile form on Quin face rolling her eye's at her bestfriend while her daughter nodded her head

" yes auntie tanna you where extraaa good " she said putting a fork full of spaghetti in her some sauce around her mouth and cheek's making the three adult's smile at her they heard a scream that was familar to them all Rachel was jumping up and down hugging the two guy's who table she was most on the two left and she ran to the table hugging Beth first then Quinn pulling away from the two she looked at Santana

" i got the part for funny girl " she said again screaming jumping up and down

" Berry why are you screaming like a chicken with it's head cut off " a old man with gray hair walked out to the table eyeing Quinn winking at her making her feel uncomfortable and making Santana laugh at her boss action's

" i got the part to funny girl Gunther i know it was very unprofessional for me to do that to you and all i've been waiting on the role since i was 3 year's old this is my - "

" berry i get it just keep it down " he said giving Quinn another look before walking away making Quinn roll her eye's .

" Rachie you were great and i'm glad you got your role you've been dreaming about since you where three " Beth said taking a sip of her lemonade she looked at Dani who was leaning on Santana " why your still here " she asked bluntly which she learned from Santana making dani blush straighten herself up

" Beth " the three adult's said making the girl look at them clueless

" what ?" she asked

" beth sweetie that was very rude and dani is auntie tana and myself friend she's been dying to meet you and Quinn" Rachel explained to the girl who hazel got huge like a deer in headlight's she looked back at Dani not noticing Santana and dani holding hand's

" im verrrrry sorry ; i just was curious i didnt mean to sound rude mommy and rachie said dont be rude like auntie tanna but i was so i apologize from the bottom of my heart and i'll be very happy if you forgive me " she rambled with a smile on her face making Dani giggle nodding

" i forgive you Beth " beth smiled and stood on the booth to hug dani she sniffed the blonde hair she pulled back

" you smell like cupcake's i love cupcake's " she smiled making the four adult's laugh at her

" berry your rubbing off on her " Santana said rolling her eye's playfully making rachel roll her eyes

" well im good friend's with the chief if it's okay im pretty sure he can make you a cupcake " dani said with a smile Beth looked at quinn with her hand together her lip pouted and her puppy dog eye's out

" please mommy " she begged making quinn roll her eyes nodding her head Beth hopped off the booth to go with dani to the back .

the three bestfriend's where left along Quinn finally got to get a good glimpse of the two who have grown so much in the past four year's rachel wasn't the owl sweater short skirt wearing girl her hair straighten to the back with a handband she was now changed her style her brunette hair was bleached at the end's having a light ombree style and curled at the end's looking even more beautiful to Quinn. Then she looked at Santana who hair grew longer and she was glowing

" Hey Q i guess older men just have a thing for you huh ?" Santana said with a laugh making rachel it her on the shoulder making Quinn roll her eye's

" haha , and i cant wait to see you tell Beth you replaced Brit-Brit with Dani " she snorted watching santana stop laughing and a worried expression crossed her face but she quickly changed it crossing her arm's over her chest

" beth will be fine asshole " Santana said playfully standing up " i have another table then we can leave " she said walking away making rachel and quinn laugh at her .

**R+R . **


	3. Chapter 3

Santana felt something soft tickling her nose making her scrunch up her nose wiggling it alittle trying to move the soft material she tried to move realizing a small body was laying on top of her's not wanting to wake up yet groaning softly moving the hair out her face

"auntie tanna stop moving " Beth said groggy adjusting her body so she could be more comfortable her face buried in the Latino neck while one legs is hanging from the coach and the other is on the other side of Santana. she felt the little girl breath's soften which ment the blonde feel back to sleep still not opening her eye's she heard footstep's and mumbling which ment her roomate's where now up

" aw , look at santana and beth " Rachel gushed she felt rachel eye's on her and the smaller blonde then she saw a phone flash through her eyelids making her cover her eye's .

" Go the fuck away " she growled voice still raspy from her not using her voice she heard rachel giggle

" Sorry S we cant do that ." she heard Quinn state " because it is 12 : 30 and were going shopping remember " she opened her eye's to find the two standing in front of the couch Quinn dressed in tight dark skinny jean's a yellow loose blouse with a white scarf around her neck and her shoulder length hair wavy While Rachel hair was braided to the side with a pink dress on and a pink yarn beanie on top of her head she rolled her eyes at her two bestfriend's

" Little B wake up " she said shaking the girl up who swatted her hand's away

" idontwannagetupyettanna" she rushed burying her head farther into Santana neck

" Beth remember we where going to go shopping today " rachel piped in which made the girl head shoot up which made rachel smile at the girl messy hair

" come on i'll help you get dressed " Rachel offered sticking her hand out to the child who slowly got off Santana sleeply walked over to rachel who picked her up walking into her new room

" Rachel stop picking her up she's about as big as you " Santana joked making Quinn laugh

" haha " they heard rachel mumbled voice in the other room Santana got up stretching her muscles which was aching from sleeping on the coach and not her soft comfortable bed .

" im about to go take a quick shower get dressed then we can leave , make me some coffee and some bacon " she demanded while walking into her room making Quinn roll her eye's at her friend walking into the kitchen starting the coffee up for the brunette and slipping ten piece of bacon for herself , Beth , and Santana few minutes later's Beth ran into the kitchen with her blonde hair into two pigtails she had on a jean's and a button up shirt looking adorable quinn but 4 pieces of bacon and toast in front of beth who happly ate it while rachel finished her vegan pancake's she abandoned for Beth then Santana walked in with her hair in a bun and a graphic tee shirt that said ' im fucking awesome ' and a skinny jean's .

" can i have a shirt like yours auntie tana " she asked

" no " all three adults said together making the younger blonde

" no fair "

* * *

" So your Auntie tana new girlfriend huh " beth asked as her and Dani licked there icecream while Rachel , Quinn , and Santana try on clothes dani looked at the little girl nodding her head know how much the girl loved her ' Brit-brit ' Beth shrugged

" it's okay i like you " she said licking her icecream making Dani smile and Santana and Quinn walked out with some of there clothes in there hand's " but i think Auntie B is cooler then you " she said honestly making dani chuckle and Santana and Quinn say the girl name making her look confused

" what , i was being honest Rachel always say's be honest and say whats on your mind" she said shrugging her shoulder's Dani saw the older blonde about to correct the child before jumping in

" i bet she is cooler then me " she said smiling at the two friends letting them know the child didnt offended her Rachel walked out while Quinn and Santana glared at her shocking her

" what ? " she said in confusion " i didnt do anything " she asked watching both rolling there eyes walking away she chased after them " did i ? "

* * *

Beth was sitting on the couch next to a cuddling Santana and Dani as they watched cartoon's when Quinn walked behind Beth kissing top of her head making Beth look up at her she smiled sweetly at the girl .

" it's time for you to start getting ready for bed " she said stroking her daughter's face who groaned slightly but got up going into her room to get her thing's ready. going to the bathroom couple seconds later they heard the shower running Quinn walked to the other side of the couch sitting were beth was sitting with a groan.

" you did a good job with her Quinn she's great " Dani gushed about the child she bonded with today making Quinn smirk slightly putting her hand's behind her head looking at the couple before her

" i did huh " she joked making Santana roll her eyes and dani laugh

" you didn't do it all by yourself me and shorty mack had half " making Quinn laugh at Santana nick-names never get's old.

"Santana the nicknames are childish plus were is Beth i got her something " Rachel walked into the house with bag's in her hands making Santana roll her eyes and eyes and Dani giggle . Beth walked out the bathroom PJ's on her blonde hair dark and in two strands hanging over her shoulders door swinging hitting the wall running to rachel side

"im right here what i get " she questioned bouncing trying to see what rachel got her who pulled out a couple outfits out a bag handing them to Beth who squealed with excitement. holding up her outfits for the rest to see she turned back towards rachel hugging the girl tightly who gladly hugged the girl back

" go put them in your room " she said stroking the girl hair regretting it remembering how wet the girl hair ws wiping her hands on her skirt . Beth ran into the room running back to the couch

" mommy can you braid my hair " she asked with the brush and two rubber-bands already in her hand

* * *

Quinn , Rachel and Santana sat on different side's of the bed just tugging Beth in as the little girl had lily the lamb Quinn gave her when she was a baby

" Can you guy's sing me a song " she asked sleep in her voice eye lid's already closing ,

" of course we can Beth " Rachel said softly rubbing the girl forehead looking at Quinn who was beside her and Santana on the other side.

_im not going to write you a love song_ rachel sang softly .

* * *

**looking for a Beta **


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel was sitting on the couch outside the dressing room at Justice waiting on Beth to come out to show her how she looks in the dress she's going to wear for the New Year's party they where throwing Beth finally came out spinning around for Rachel who nodded her head in approval clapping Beth hips

" this the one you want ? " she asked knowing the girl was going to say yes like her mother if they have there mind's set on something they stick to exactly that Beth rolled her eye's at Rachel who smirked at the girl

" of course this the one i want Rach " she said walking back into the dressing room to change back into her clothes which didnt take very long Beth walked out the dressing room with the outfit she came in with a T-shirt with her name on it from cheer camp and some legging's and her hair down she handed the dress to Rachel who rolled her eye's as the two stood in line to buy the items. Which also was very quick which Rachel was thankful for who was sick of being in this store the Brunette and the blonde walked side by side as they walked through the mall.

" Rachel why you and mom break up " Beth asked looking at Rachel who stopped and looked at Beth

" you remembered you where so young " she said out loud more to herself then Beth ignoring the girl's question

" rach- " she was cut off by somebody else calling Rachel name making the other shorter girl turned and a big smile crossed her face as her and the boy hugged each other Beth didn't like this boy and her arms crossed her chest glaring at the boy who was basically drooling over Rachel she cleared her throat getting the two attention her hazel eye's meeting his blue one's something in his eye's she didnt like

" how rude of me was it not to introduce you Beth meet Brody " rachel said not noticing the Beth glaring at Brody as he stared at her with a smile on his face

* * *

Beth have been in a mood since Rachel ask Brody to tag along with the two and the brown headed boy excepted with a smile on his face now the trio was walking into the apartment which Beth was quick to go into the building not waiting on Rachel and Brody who was talking behind her making her roll her eye's she knocked on there door the other two where just walking up when Santana opened the door with a smile on her face which dropped when she saw Brody with the two girls she looked at Beth who rolled her eye's shaking her head brushing past her Auntie tana who ruffled the girl hair

" well , well , well if it isn't the waiter with a pager " Santana said leaning on the door smiling at the boy who looked up and rolled his eyes

" arrogant is not a talent santana " he huffed Santana snorted at him

" that was very cute Donkey face , but look your not welcomed nor needed in this household " santana said looking at the boy

" you dont scare me santana your all talk " he said making Santana raise her eyebrow at the blue eyed boy stepping closer to him digging in her hair

" Santana please , calm down Beth's in the house you dont wanna show her what your doing is okay " she said stepping in between the two santana rolled her eye's pointing at the boy .

" rachel cant always save you " she said with a smirk walking into the apartment sitting next to Beth

* * *

Quinn Walked into the apartment with Kurt who was visiting the girls Quinn was shocked to see Beth and and Santana glaring at some guy that was talking to Rachel which she felt her fist clench and unclenched as she saw the guy basically drooling over rachel

" who is our guest " she asked calmly jealousy dripping on her words making Santana raise an eyebrow and Beth smirk Rachel head shot in her direction when she heard her former lover voice running over to her pulling her in a tight hug while kurt threw his hands up in the air .

" i come visit on my day off and i dont even get notice not even by my favorite niece " he said playfully making beth run over to him hugging him

" hey naked boyfriend " Kurt said sitting next to Santana with beth on his lap looking at her mom and rachel who pulled away

" boyfriend ? " she questioned hurt flashed through her eyes but was quickly replaced which rachel knew what that ment

" not exactly , more like friends with benefits " she said biting on her lip and a hurt expression crossed her face when Quinn pulled away from her putting a fake smile toward brody

" im Quinn " she said he smiled at her

" i've heard lots about you , it basically like Rachel's in love with you " he joked not evening knowing the truth . making Quinn fake chuckle

" riiight " she said stretching the word out " well you must not be that important because i never heard of a Brian " she said shrugging her shoulders

" Brody " Rachel and Brody corrected making her roll her eye's waving her hand dismissing it

" whatever " she mumbled turning to her daughter

" i promised you to the park right , so go put your shoe's on " she said the blonde smiled and ran to the room santana stood up

" well i dont wanna be in the house while life-size ken is here so i'll be joining " she said walking over to Quinn looking at kurt who also stood up " you down lady lips " she asked making kurt shake his head slipping his phone back in his pocket .

" i have to have lunch with Blaine so , i'll see you gal's tomorrow to set up for the party " he said before leaving the room Beth came back running in standing in front of the two

" okay im ready " she said the three said there goodbyes to rachel . when they walked out they saw a red headed girl about the same age as Beth who was kicking a red ball up and down the hallway when she passed Quinn , Santana , and beth she smiled but didnt say anything .

* * *

Beth was swinging on the swig's the park was kind of empty but there were kids in the park she looked to the right and saw her Auntie tana and mom talking on the bench she kept swinging her leg's to make her go higher when a little girl voice came into her head she turned her head seeing the same little red head girl in the middle of two boys who had the red ball the girl was playing with Beth jumped of her swing and walked over to the two boys and the red hair girl .

" hey " she said with her hands on her hips glaring at the boys who turned to look at her and so did the red headed girl who had tried put tear trails down her face and also fresh one looking into Beth Hazel eye's with her Grey eye's

" what little rugrat " the tallest one said making the other one laugh

" you both are stupid , dont you suppose to be playing with kids your own age instead your bullying a seven year old yay good for you " she clapped rolling her eyes both boys look stunned at the girl who stood up to them .

" your just a stupid little kid " the other one said making beth roll her eye's her at the boy childish comeback her bitch mode coming out stepping closer

" i can end's you my auntie tana taught me how to hide razor blades in my hair and im not afraid to use it buddy , im not scared of you big dummies because you " she pointed at the tallest one with messy hair " look like like a big child baby did your mommy dress you this morning like really " she chuckled then heard the other boy chuckled who was about rachel size " and you your not even a average size im almost taller then you " she said both boys had red faces from being embarrassed by a seven year old she clapped her hands " okay so you can give my friend her ball back or i can kick your ass for it " she said hands firmly on her boys chuckled at her pushing the red headed girl down which pissed Beth off and punched the shorter one who had the ball and threw it at the other boy in his face knocking him down kicking him in his private part then going back to the short boy who pushed the girl grabbing his hair banging his head on the ground then got on the other boy back putting his face in the dirt .

" please Stop " the squeaky voice behind her said pulling her off the boy once again Beth eyes met with the Grey one's

" im Beth " Beth said her voice raspy from trying to catch her breath picking up the girl ball handling it to her which brought a smile to the child face

" thank you beth , im Brianna " she said

**look like beth made her first friend **

**Review please (: **


End file.
